1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) bracket for a monitor, more particularly, to a printed circuit board bracket for a monitor of which the strength is increased by improving a structure thereof and the deformation by the weight of a monitor can be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a monitor is an apparatus displaying variable video such as letters, signs and figures by using lights of different brightness and color. The lights are produced by outputting an electron beam from an electron gun of a cathode-ray tube by a video signal and hitting a fluorescence material on a cathode-ray tube.
A monitor includes a printed circuit board (hereinafter referred as PCB) controlling electronically the monitor. The PCB is placed in a bracket having an appropriate intensity so that the bracket prevents the PCB from getting damaged by an external impact. Therefore, the PCB can control the monitor in a stable state.
Accordingly, there is a problem where the monitor is operated in an unstable state in the case that the excessive weight affects a monitor and causes deformation or other damage to the PCB bracket.
Exemplars of the art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,745 for Monitor Shell issued to Cho, U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,635 for Cathode Ray Tube Mounting Structure issued to Kim, U.S. PAT. No. 5,963,275 for Device for Fixing Video Circuit of monitor issued to Cho, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,159 for Unitary CRT Display Assembly issued to Beaumont et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,348 for Printed Circuit Board Coupling Device for Use with a Cathode Ray Tube issued to Cha, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,540 for Circuit Board Mounting Arrangement issued to Nicholson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,635 for Cathode Ray Tube Monitor issued to Haider et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,545 for Monitor Shell issued to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,920 for Apparatus for Affixing a Printed Circuit Board in a Monitor issued to Lee et al. disclose methods and apparatus for mounting a printed circuit board within a monitor. I have found that none of the art show a printed circuit board mounting structure in a monitor that can withstand a fair amount of force from all directions.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a PCB bracket for a monitor which can be operated in a stable state by improving a structure of the PCB bracket in order to prevent deformation and damage.
It is another object to have a PCB to prevent damage to the electronic components of the PCB when there is an external impact to the monitor.
It is yet another object to have a bracket for protecting the printed circuit board of a monitor when transporting the monitor.
It is still yet another object to have a bracket that will be easily installed to support a monitor""s PCB.
To achieve the above object, a PCB bracket which has a bottom plate including a corrugated part formed at a predetermined portion thereof and preventing a deformation caused by vertical external force, a front plate formed integrally at the front of the above corrugated part and folded vertically against the bottom plate, a pair of protruding plates projecting from both sides of the front plate and including respective connecting holes, a pair of side plates formed extensively at both sides of the bottom plate, including a securing protuberance formed at a place corresponding to the above connecting holes of a front edge and a connecting protuberance formed at a predetermined portion, and a rear plate formed at the back side of the bottom plate and folded vertically, in case the front, side and rear plates folded against the bottom plate are assembled. The bracket prevents a vertical deformation through the corrugated part, prevents the front plate from overturning forward by the securing protuberance inserted and folded into each of the connecting holes of a pair of the protruding plates, and prevents the outside part of the protruding plate from overturning sidewards by being blocked on the inner side of the connecting protuberance.
According to a preferable embodiment of the present invention, the corrugated part formed as a predetermined height maintains the vertical intensity when the front plate is pulled backwards.
Also, the connecting protuberance of a pair of the side plates is protruded from an edge of a hole formed at a predetermined portion of each one of the side plates and a predetermined space is formed between the connecting protuberance and a pair of the side plates.